Poker Face
by Kelly Min
Summary: Song Title fic. Future. AU. Clois, Chlimmy, Jasana, Oliver/OC.


**Title**: Poker Face  
**Author**: Kelly Min  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Prompt**: #9  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 2,313  
**Summary**: _And off they went into the night sky. With the sounds of loving well-wishes echoing behind them._  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: Smallville is copyright of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar and the WB/CW20 this includes all minor and major characters that were once in, or still currently in the show. Lady GaGa owns rights to the title. The only thing I can claim is my idea and Avis Hensley (Grace Park); my OC.  
**Author's Notes**: **WARNING; NOT BETA'D**. Future Smallville, like maybe, three years time. AU-ish, because a canon or two are here that otherwise would not be. Written for the Sounds of Summer Challenge 12days_of_clois.

September 22, 2012.

_I couldn't be prouder..._ Chloe thought, beaming with pride today. Today, was indeed a very special day.

Today _finally_ marked the day Clark and Lois took the ultimate plunge together. Their wedding... and consequently, the last marriage between their little grouping. And isn't it always the best saved for last?

Everyone who was in attendance was sporting their best suits and dresses, complete down to the very last tiny detail, the bridesmaids, in the honor of Lois' passion, dressed in a bold red that matched somewhat to the bride's own dress. To be honest, her dress was reversed, white with a red trim. Chloe, of course, the maid of honor. In the same respect, Jimmy was the best man.

Following with that tradition, the groomsmen and bridesmaids were also close friends. Lana and Jason, Oliver and Avis, etc. Currently, Jimmy and Clark both of whom looked distinguished - only one of them looked more than a little nervous. And it wasn't Jimmy.

Clark, that's right the man of steel was beside himself with anxiety. He's been planning to propose for nearly two years. Everything had been calculated down to the last detail. He knew that Lois' focus on marriage had shifted and dramatically when they all had been witness to Lana's wedding to Jason.

Paris, of course, where the two had met. Even if the stipulations upon said meeting were thought up by a _very_ twisted individual, the wedding more than made up for it. It was at this beautiful estate, just outside in the gardens. No expense had been spared and it was nothing short of celebrity.

_Clark's plans began just after Lois' birthday about two years prior, he's known for a while that she was it for him that the challenge, the friction between them only spurred a love and passion equal. As typical, he cooked her birthday dinner and the tradition followed with friends to attend and gifts to be opened._

It had been a good time all around. Lois had gotten pretty much anything a journalist with her integrity could ask for. Chloe and Jimmy had splurged a little; purchased a sleek new laptop. Lana and Jason had given her some new journals. And Oliver and Avis some new programs for said laptop.

All that was left was Clark and the tall boyfriend had been quiet, observant at best during the whole evening. It was almost time for people to be heading home; that was his cue.

"Planning on keeping secretive tonight, Smallville?" Lois chided as he hinted at that boyish Kent smile he's known well for.

"Lois, how long have we known one another for?" Clark's dodging that bullet.

Lois seemed to mull that over. "Six years, give or take."

"And you'd say we've been through, a lot together?"

"More than a lot." Lois seemed wary. "What're you getting at?"

"Lois Lane," Clark watched her intently, knowing these questions had thrown her into reporter mode. It's just what he had been hoping for. The others were silent beyond the duo. "my life has always been a rollercoaster. Plenty of ups and downs. Sometimes I've come to think the downs outweigh the good. But then I remember something important. The constants. Chloe. Jimmy. Lana. Jason. Oliver. Avis. My parents. And of course, you." Hinting at a sheepish smile for a moment.

"For six years we've been on our personal rollercoaster, trials and tribulations like curves and drops. Me in front, you lingering just close enough behind. Well now I'd like to change that seating arrangement. And sit side-by-side. Lois Lane," Clark dropped to one knee then, offering up a velvet box with a sapphire stone in the center, diamonds surrounding and a s-shield carved in the sapphire. "will you marry me?"

"Yes." There was no doubt in Lois' mind. "Oh god. Yes, Clark. Yes."

Clark looked relieved as he slid the ring on her finger, rose and took her in his arms to kiss her.

Everyone erupted into cheers and congratulations just then.

The processional had begun; the music played as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked side by side down the aisle. Everyone stepping gingerly on petals decorated by Moira; Chloe's daughter and Jonathan; Chloe's son the ring bearer followed close behind his twin sister.

The last one before the bride would be the maid of honor Chloe and when she reached the altar; taking her place as well as everyone else, the wedding march started everyone standing to turn and look.

There, escorted by General Lane was Lois. Looking absolutely breathtaking and not only stealing the wind from her very soon to be husband, but everyone else as well.

The minister stepped forward, taking his place as General Lane stopped with Lois just before the altar.

Minister. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Clark and Lois make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Clark and Lois will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Clark and Lois. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

General Lane, for possibly the only time we'll ever see it smiled proudly. "Her family and friends gathered here today do."

Clark stepped forward, taking Lois' arm as General Lane offered it. Lois took Clark's arm and they stepped up the altar together, while General Lane joined Martha.

Minister. "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Clark and Lois from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor to minister to each other in all sorrow to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last."

Clark and Lois were holding hands, facing one another.

Minster to Clark. "Do you Clark take Lois to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Clark exhaled deeply. "Lois Lane, you are the epitome of what love is meant to be. You are my fire, my passion, my fate and my destiny. I'll never love anyone else as much as I do you. I will."

Minister to Lois. "Do you Lois take Clark to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Lois, yes with tears in her eyes; found her words shaky. "Clark, since day one we've been feuding with one another and denying the more than obvious. But there is no doubt in my heart, mind or soul that you're it for me. I will."

Minister. "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?"

Chloe produced Lois' ring, Jimmy produced Clark's ring. The rings were platinum bands with mini s-shields etched onto them.

Minister. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Minister then turned to Clark; offering Lois' ring. "Clark, in placing this ring on Lois' finger, repeat after me: Lois, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Clark took the ring, speaking as he slid the ring onto Lois' finger. "Lois, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Minister then turned to Lois; offering Clark's ring. "Lois, in placing this ring on Clark's finger, repeat after me: Clark, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Lois took Clark's ring, slipping it on his finger. "Clark, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Minister. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness.

In as much as Clark and Lois have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Kansas and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Lois smirked; threw her arms around Clark's neck and they kissed displaying all the love and passion held for one another in the eight years they've known one another. Once they broke, they turned to their audience.

Minister. "Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you, Mister and Missus Clark J. Kent."

And the crowd erupted into cheers. Giving equality to the what both Clark and Lois were feeling at this very moment.

As the church emptied and the couple ran out of the building, bubbles dotted the sky as well as laughter and congratulations. In one fell swoop, Clark scooped his bride into his arms. "Hold on tight."

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

And off they went into the night sky. With the sounds of loving well-wishes echoing behind them. 


End file.
